


Afternoon nap

by dellanfere



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanfere/pseuds/dellanfere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Hatters sees a bright and almost glowing man, lazily taking a nap in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon nap

At a late afternoon that by some would had been called evening, during the hour when, if the weather is right, the whole world seem to be bathing in gold, Sophie Hatter saw him at the first time. She had first thought the glow that he emitted as he lay on a blanket in the park to be a play on the light coming from the lazy sunshine filtered through the top tree branches. But no – when she took some steps to the side, and her angle to him changed, he was still glowing brightly.

She was too far away to properly see his facial features, but she could vaguely make out a slope nose and long, black eyelashes, paired with thin, pale lips. His hair was blonde and straight, and Sophie imagined that the texture would be soft under her hands.  If she would had been closer to him, she would have traced his hair lightly for a while, before dragging her finger softly over the bridge of his nose, down to the bright, colourful shirt he wore. As if magic she would be attracted to him, letting him rest his head on her lap, let him hug her tight and kiss–-

But no. Nothing of it would ever happen. For behind the man, hidden from Sophie’s initial view, Sophie’s younger sister Lettie sat up, hair ruffled and face lazily content, and she kissed the blonde man as Sophie forced herself to tear her eyes away from the scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.


End file.
